Predicament
by Leithwen
Summary: Cloud places Reno is an awkward position. CloudReno


I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

**PREDICAMENT **

Reno sat at his desk. He had no choice really; Rude had taped him to his chair. The silver tape was wrapped around his wrists and chest, at least Rude had left his feet free. Reno was in the process of taking off his shoe so he could get hold of the letter opener on his desk. While the letter opener wasn't sharp it would be able to break the tap enough for Reno to pull his hand free. Rude had thought himself justified in taping his partner to his chair but Reno thought it was uncalled for. It wasn't like it was the first time Reno had accidentally broken Rude's shades. Now if he had purposefully broken them that would be different.

Reno had managed to get his leg on the desk and was attempting to pull the letter opener toward him when the door opened. Reno looked up, his tongue resting on his bottom lip in concentration. Cloud stood in the doorway for a moment before coming in. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to Reno's desk.

"Can I help you?" asked Reno. He was feeling a bit brave after seeing that Cloud didn't have his sword with him.

"Interesting predicament," said Cloud.

Reno glared at Cloud.

"As you can see, I'm busy. Either help me or go away," said Reno before resuming his attempts to get the opener.

Cloud reached across the desk and picked up the opener. Reno frowned, was Cloud going to free him?

"I actually came here for a reason," said Cloud sitting on the desk in front of Reno, tossing the opener from one hand to the other. Reno's eyes followed it for a second before settling on Cloud,

"And the reason being?" he asked. Suspicion laced his voice.

It wasn't like Cloud to come over for a chat and seeing as he hadn't attacked him or even brought his sword with him, Reno was suspicious. He took his leg off the desk and waited. Cloud drove the opener into the desk before saying,

"You."

"Me?" squeaked Reno eyeing the quivering opener.

Cloud got up and stood in front of Reno, studying him before settling himself on Reno's lap. His legs draped over the armrests further binding Reno's arms.

"Hey!" yelled Reno as he tried to stop Cloud but not having the use of his arms it was next to impossible. "Get off."

Cloud placed his arms on the back of Reno's chair, forcing Reno to look at him. As Reno opened his mouth to speak Cloud kissed him, lightly on the lips. Reno turned his head to the side in protest.

"While I'm somewhat flattered," he lied, "I don't really er, this… I'm not-"

"Shut up Reno," said Cloud softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh," said Reno. "That's nice to know."

Cloud kissed him again and again Reno turned away but it didn't stop Cloud from placing kisses everywhere else.

"Stop," said Reno, "what – what are you actually wanting?"

Cloud rested his head on his arm, his face centimeters from Reno's. He took a deep breath before saying,

"I want you to ride me."

"I see," said Reno not at all sure about his current situation. "And if I said no?"

"I would be disappointed," said Cloud.

"Ah, well, the thing is, is that… I don't think I can do that. Um, you're a guy and well, I can't-"

Cloud had placed his hand on Reno's mouth, silencing him.

"Close your eyes," ordered Cloud.

Reno was about to protest but closed his eyes instead. Cloud wasn't going to leave until he had want he had come for. It was Reno's only option considering he couldn't run away. However, his eyes flew open when he realised Cloud was undoing his pants.

"No, no, no,' he said attempting to squirm away from Cloud's hands.

"Don't you trust me?" asked Cloud.

"No,' said Reno flatly. "If you recall, we have in the past tried to kill each other."

Cloud slowly nodded before pushing himself off Reno. Reno breathed a sigh of relief before looking at to see Cloud studying him again.

"Pity," he said ruffling Reno's hair.

Cloud started toward the door.

"Hey," yelled Reno, "aren't you going to free me? You own me for putting me in that, er situation."

"Maybe you would own me if I freed you?" said Cloud opening the door.

"Cheh," snorted Reno, "I'm a Turk, I can free myself."

"See you around," said Cloud as he left.

Reno glared at the opener stuck in his desk,

"Shit," he said.

But he didn't know what he was swearing about.

END


End file.
